Darkness's Sunshine
by AnddiNickki
Summary: Edward left leaving behind Bella pregnant with twins, what happens when in twenty years they all end back up in Forks and the Cullens see new vampires, what will they think when they found out its Bella and her two daughters? Vampires.
1. Pregnant with a Vampires baby

ok i know i didnt update this week and im sorry but i wanted to get this story back up and its revamped. i know this one is short but its the opening so if yu stick around and read this story and the rest of mine yu will see that i will be posting longer chapters. ok so this one is up. enjoy.

"Bring Me to Life" by Evanessence

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

20 Years Ago

Empty. Lifeless. All words that ran through my body and never left. They say forever and would never leave or give me the chance to feel real again. I felt like I was the walking dead. It never made since for Edward to love me, I wasn't really believing that he loved me. I guess some part of me believed him but some parts always thought he was lying and I guess he was. My heart fell out of my chest that day, he took the most fragile part of me and he took it with him where it will forever be. I had the truth set deep in my mind, most of the time I tried to keep it locked up but my fate would be decided in three little minutes. I tried to walk out of the room and keep my mind off of what the answer would be but I would always find myself walking back into the room checking every two seconds. Being home alone was better than having a distraction, because that distraction would be Charlie and I was in no position to put on the pretty face I have to put on when he's around.

Pink plus sign. The pink plus sign that just changed my life forever, positive.

My message was clear. I was pregnant, with a vampire's child.

I was pregnant and alone.

Charlie and Renée couldn't ever find out about my baby. Mine and Edward's baby, that was growing inside me. A piece that he has left behind of him for me. I pushed my thoughts out of my head so I could make Charlie's dinner. I had thrown away the destiny that was signed out for me and pretended it didn't say anything to play prefect daughter for Charlie. I put his dinner on the table knowing he would be home soon and it would stay warm before heading to me room to sleep. I finally understood why I was sleeping so much.

I was woken by a loud shriek coming from the bathroom. Crap. Charlie had found the test, I got out of bed and opened my door and stood in the door frame watching Charlie in the bathroom across the hall with the positive test in his hand. Charlie looked up at me.

"Bella, tell me this isn't yours?" Charlie said with fear in his eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you," I've never seen Charlie at the verge of tears until now. "Dad don't cry."

"Bella, how could you let this happen? Who's the father?" Knowing that Edward wasn't around, he's worried that I would be alone.

"Edward," It was painful to say his name still. It was painful but I could never hate him. Charlie's eyes turned into anger.

"Did he pressure you?" How could he think that? Edward and I made this decision together under the impression that he couldn't have kids so why be careful?

"No, Edward would never do that. We made the decision together," it came out as a scream. I didn't mean to yell but it pained me that Charlie would think so little of Edward.

"What are you going to do? He's gone and you're pregnant!" I was scared now more than ever, was I going to be homeless if Charlie kicked me out?

"I'm going to keep my baby." I knew I was going to keep it; I was scared that it may be more vampire then human. "Dad if you want me to leave I'll leave but I will have to work and save up some money quickly before leaving." Charlie stayed quiet; he did want me to leave, I felt the tears stream down my face.

"I'll be gone tomorrow." With that I turned my head and went back to my room closing my door behind me. I balled my eyes out as I packed everything in sight. Over whelming emotion filled my body and I ran all over my room at a fast speed with very little tripping but when I finally fell to the ground I felt my world crash down around me. Once I was done, I looked at my room it was so bare. I looked at the clock it was three in the morning, it was tomorrow. I grabbed my bags and shoved everything into my truck before going back inside and writing Charlie a note.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry that you feel, that because I'm having a baby that you know longer want me in your home. I want you to know that I'll be okay but I just want you to know that I'm keeping mine and Edward's baby. I do regret that you don't want to know your grandchild, but that is your decision, I want you in their life more than anything since their father doesn't have a clue that they are going to exist. I love you and I respect you and that is why I'm respecting your wishes by leaving. In order to do that I wont be in your life anymore, and you won't be in mine or my baby's. I'm sorry for that I truly am._

_I love you dad,_

_Your daughter Isabella Marie._

I folded the piece of paper and left it on the table before leaving the house for one last time.

I drove, unknowing where I was going, I hadn't notice where I was going until I was on a long winding road towards my favorite house. The house that once held the love of my life and my family. I grabbed my bags and pushed myself to ran to the door praying it was unlocked. But I should have known better they didn't have locking doors, they didn't need them.

Every beat of my heart felt the aching sensation, I missed every bit of them. All of them, Esme's loving compassion, Carlisle's way to see some good in everyone, Jasper for being about to understand everyone's feelings and being able to help them with that, Rosalie for being protective and loving, Emmett for being a big teddy bear that was the sweetest thing but will die try to protect you, Alice for being my best friend and always seeing the happiness, Edward for letting me in and showing me all these things, for loving me for the time he said he did, I miss every being of him.

I stepped in the house it was still as beautiful as ever and was still the same it had always been. I pulled my bags through the house looking at every detail that was still here, I came to Edward's room, I pushed it open hoping I would see him there looking at his music. My heart fell when I saw the empty room, surprise came into my body when I saw a bed sitting in the middle of the room that had never been there before. I set my things down and soaked in his room, all of his music and things were still here. I walked out of the room wanting to see if the rest of the house is the same. Once settled, I ran to the kitchen that was still full of food that Esme use to cook me. How much I missed her?

I made myself a small snack before going back to Edward's room and got some sleep, the best sleep I have had in days.

Once I woke I realized that I had to work this afternoon. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror you could already see a baby bump appearing. I rested my hand on my tummy where my baby was growing. I took a deep breath and felt defeated that I couldn't stay longer and look in the mirror. I dressed in a pair of jeans that were becoming a little tight with a tank top and one of Edward's sweatshirts that he had left behind. I didn't look back in the mirror knowing that it would just soak me back in, I grabbed my bag and ran out to my truck. The drive to work wasn't long to work, I went in through the back and grabbed my vest and went out front to see Mike and Mrs. Newton.

"Bella, this was left on the door for you," Mrs. Newton handed me a letter. I took the letter and look down _Bella _was written on the envelope in Alice's handwriting. It was a rather large envelope that was oddly shaped. I opened the envelope and looked inside. There was well over a million dollars in there, I looked up around me and Mike and Mrs. Newton weren't around. I felt my mouth hang up, I shut it quickly when I saw a while piece of paper stuck in between the bills. I pulled out the piece of the paper and opened it.

_Bella,_

_I'm so very sorry for contacting you. I 'saw' that you would be in the need of money. So I gave you more than enough. I know that you're probably about to blow a lid, but I don't care take the money and use it when you need it. I'm so sorry. I'm not suppose to say this but we love you. We all love you. Edward loves you, but he believes that us being around is causing you danger. Don't be angry with him, you know how he is. _

_I'm sorry, but we love you._

_I love you._

_Alice._

My heart fell as I read Alice's note they all still loved me. Alice gave me plenty to last the baby and I. I know that one day I will see them all again, and I'll wait till that day.

"Mrs. Newton?

"Yes Bella?" Mrs. Newton asked as she was counting the money in the till.

"Mrs. Newton I'm very thankful for the job you have given me but I'm going to have to quit." This caught her attention and she looked at me.

"Well if that's how you feel, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you." I said as I went into the back took my vest off grabbed my stuff and left.

I started my drive to Port Angles, I was going to be getting some things that I would need for the baby. I got yellow things and stuff that looked like they could be for a boy for girl. I grabbed a white crib and a white car seat and some toys. But before doing this I went to a dealership and looked at a new car because I truck was not suitable for a baby. I fell in love with a midnight blue Lexus that I was going to be have delivered to the house because I just couldn't get rid of my truck. I also stopped by the store to get some more food. I got a lot of raw meats and fresh fruits and veggies. I unpacked my things before fixing myself dinner and going to bed in Edwards's huge bed.

His room smelt just like him. That scent helped me sleep better than I had in a while.

Over the next few weeks I got bigger and stronger. I had figured out that I like blood a lot more than I did human food and I was strong enough to take down deer and other animals. My favorite was a mountain lion just like Edward. I was noticing that my eyes were a chocolate brown with specks of the liquid topaz. My skin is rock hard and a marble white. I was becoming beautiful. I had been pregnant for a month. I was just coming home from the store when I felt a puddle surrounding me. I looked down and I could tell my water had broken. I didn't feel any pain; my baby was turning me into a vampire. I was going to have to deliver the baby all by myself. I had the stuff I would need on the kitchen floor. I decided that would have the baby in the kitchen because it was marble flooring and something easy for me to clean up afterward.

I felt what I was guessing was a contraction on my lower stomach, that gave me the idea that I had to push. I didn't have t push long be for a beautiful baby girl was born. I started to clean my baby girl that has long bronze ringlets, with my brown eyes and her father's beautiful skin, she was gorgeous. I looked at her and found the perfect name.

"Hi, Renesmee Carlie Alice Cullen," I whispered to her in my arms. I felt another contraction, _what in the world? _I thought. I knew I had to get out whatever I was feeling so I pushed. I had set my daughter on a blanket next to me, she sat there not crying but I knew she was okay. I looked down I had another baby girl in my hands. She had long chocolate brown ringlets with her father's green eyes when he was human and the vampire marble skin just like her sister and me. I cleaned off the girls before I looked down at my stomach and I was a thin as it was before I was pregnant. I stood up from my girls and look at myself in the mirror I had my chocolate brown eyes with specks of liquid topaz eyes I was just as beautiful as Alice, Esme and Rosalie. I was a vampire. I didn't look at myself for long. I put my girls in some clothes. I looked at Renesmee's sister and gave her, her name.

"Hi, Elizabeth Carlie Rosalie Cullen," I knew I was going to be going by Bella Cullen now, so I gave my girls Cullen as well. I choose Rensemee as a mixture of Renée and Esme and Carlie as a mixture of Charlie and Carlisle. I choose Elizabeth, because of Edward's mother and gave her Carlie too because she should have a part of them as well. My girls were so beautiful. But I still wondered how I got twins?

* * *

enjoy. shortest chapter in the whole story! Review! Review! Review!


	2. Hello Again

sorry it took so long guys but its here and dont forget to comment and vote on the pole. thnx. love- snickers.

"Rainy Day" by Janel Parrish

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Point of View**

Present

"Mom," I saw Nessie and Beth waving their fingers in my face.

"Yes?"

"We have to leave for school get dressed," My head snapped up to the clock, the girls went to bed last night while I finished unpacking all of us, I sat down and remembered the last time I was in Forks. That was twenty years ago but if feels like a life time. I sighed and got up and went to my room to dress.

I chose a pair of dark wash jeans, a white racer-back and my leather jacket. I paired it with a pair of black platform pumps, I wore my black cross multi-chain necklace that reaches my waist, my silver E necklace that hits right above my neckline of my tank top, I also had on my black BRUNETTE necklace that hung two inches about my E necklace. I had my Cullen crest ring on my ring finger on my left hand. I grabbed my black studded bag and began on my make-up and hair. I did my hair in big sexy waves that reached my waist, smokey but natural eyes. I took one last look in the mirror, I was ready.

Being a vampire has given me a confidence and strength that I wished more than anything that I could share with Edward. I knew the girls were waiting for me so I left my room and went to find them.

They were both in the kitchen eating the only think of human food they like which is strawberries, they also love Sprit. Renesmee was dressed in a black ruffled high waist skirt, she had a turquoise long sleeve shirt tucked in and a pair of black mary-janes. She had turquoise earrings in with a black and turquoise ring, a gray bag with some black detailing and her Cullen Crest necklace hung and her neck. She wore her hair down in her bronze thick ringlets that now reached her waist. She had turquoise and silver eye shadow covered her green eyes. She looked beautiful as always. Elizabeth looked just as beautiful as her sister, she was in a pair of black cotton shorts and a off the should silvery gray tee, she wore black ankle boots with the outfit. She had a long silver cuff and a two ring, studded ring and a black she as well was wearing her Cullen Crest necklace. Her hair was just like Renesmee's hanging in her brunette ringlets at her waist, she had smokey eyes.

"Damn mom you look hot!" Renesmee smiled as Elizabeth giggled. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, remember at school I'm Bella and were going to be Swan," I reminded them.

"Yeah, mom we know, come on lets go already I'm ready to go to school," Elizabeth was excited. I laughed at her and nodded. The girls were had their own cars and they wanted to show them off so they were driving their own cars and I was driving my own. Nessie and Beth had matching white Audi S5 Cabriolet's, I drive a yellow Camaro.

I found a very cozy little cottage at the edge of town that was perfect for the three of us. We would be enrolled as juniors at Forks High; we were going to posing as sisters. I mean I'm their mother I looked enough like them to be a sibling.

I had found out that Rensemee could show you the future, past or present by touching you, Elizabeth could read minds but she had to be touching you. My power on the other hand was two powers I had a shield that if put up I could protect people and myself from physical and mental harm. I could also talk to anyone in their mind, so I could talk to Edward and I could hear him in my mind, but I could turn it on and off so I didn't always hear people like Edward. How I missed him, I was never angry with him I understood. I still wish I could be with him sometimes for him to meet his daughters. Rensemee and Elizabeth have never been angry with him for leaving me they have always wanted to meet him and be loved by him. I was glad that they weren't ever mad at him because they had no reason to.

The girls followed me to Forks High. We parked in a row, and got out meeting at the end of my . Everyone's eyes were on us, which we were use to I guess yu just don't really notice it when it happens all the time.

We walked up to the main office, it felt just like yesterday when I was doing this for the first time human. But of course way more people were looking at us, I could hear their thoughts but I just stopped listening, knowing that I could know longer hear them. The women behind the desk had gray hair, wearing a pink sweater.

"Can I help you dear?" She asked in a tired voice. I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and these are my sisters Renesmee and Elizabeth, We're new," Nessie and Beth smiled at her as I said this.

"Oh, yes I have your schedules and maps." She handed them to me and I gave Rensemee and Elizabeth theirs and took mine.

"Thank you."

"Welcome, dearies."

Elizabeth, Rensemee and I compared timetables.

_Bella Swan__ Student ID: 598413 Locker: 254_

_1. English_

_2. Spanish_

_3. World History_

_Lunch_

_4. Biology _

_5. Trig_

_6. Fitness & Health_

Of course my timetable is the same as it was when I was human going here.

_Rensemee Swan__ Student ID: 598415 Locker: 253_

_1. English_

_2. World History_

_3. Spanish_

_Lunch_

_4. Trig_

_5. Biology_

_6. Fitness & Health_

_Elizabeth Swan__ Student ID: 598714 Locker: 252_

_1. English_

_2. World History_

_3. Trig_

_Lunch_

_4. Spanish_

_5. Biology_

_6. Fitness & Health_

We all had first, lunch and sixth. Rensemee and Elizabeth had second and fifth together. So we were pretty lucky with our classes.

"We all have first, lunch and sixth, and then you girls have second and fifth together also." We headed toward our lockers.

Mrs. Phillip made Nessie, Beth and I introduce our selves.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but I go by Bella," I stepped back so the girls could go.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth or I go by Beth,"

"Hi, I'm Rensemee or I go by Nessie," I didn't want to do this anymore then the girls did. Once we were done Mrs. Philip let us sit down. The girls got to sit together in the back while I had to sit in the front by myself. Mrs. Philip's was teaching us about the Scarlet Letter. I think that is one of my favorite stories in English. Edward and I had a forbidden love just like the women and man in the story. I could relate to the women, even more now that I was a mother as well.

English ended quickly, and the girls and I went our separate ways. I went to Spanish; Mr. Fountaz didn't make me introduce myself I just sat in an empty desk. Right before the bell rang I saw a familiar blonde beauty.

Rosalie.

I watched as she danced in the room, as her normal self. I was happy to see her but she's here so that means that Edward and everyone else is back as well. Once Rosalie saw me I saw her eyes light up and her smile got brighter.

I looked around to see where she would sit and the only empty seat was next to me. I looked down and kept taking notes as Rosalie came to sit next to me. I tried to keep my head down.

"Bella?" Rosalie said so low that only a vampire could hear.

I nodded. "How did you become this?" she said with sadness in her eyes. I know how much she didn't want this for me, but I knew the one thing she wanted most was kids. The girls may lighten up her mood.

"Can I tell you later it's a long story?" Rose smiled.

"You don't know how much everyone of us missed you. And I do mean every one of us. I missed you so much Bella." I smiled.

"I missed all of you too." That ended the conversation. Today in Spanish we were learning how to speak to our partner in Spanish. Neither I nor Rosalie knew how to speak Spanish; I was surprised when Rosalie couldn't because I knew Edward and Carlisle could speak many languages I guessed that the rest of them could too. Rosalie and I were laughing the whole time because we couldn't do it, everything we would say was wrong. I asked Rosalie not to think about me being here, I didn't want Edward to know yet. She agreed. I hugged her goodbye and went to World History.

History was boring I had already taken this class twice in my human years because I didn't pass it the first time. I walked into the lunch room and saw Rensemee and Elizabeth waiting for me at the entrance.

"Hi, so how were your first classes?"

"They were good." Elizabeth said.

"Kind of boring." Rensemee added. I laughed. I didn't tell the girls about Rosalie.

We got our lunches that we weren't going to eat, when I saw Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all sitting at their old table. I saw Rose and she nodded.

"Girls, why didn't we sit with some new friends?" They nodded I walked in front of Nessie and Beth and took the empty seat next to Rosalie and the girls pulled up chairs. Once I sat down Alice and Jasper stared while Emmett spoke.

"Bella?"

"That's the welcome I get?" I pretended to be hurt.

"It is you oh I missed you so much." Alice jumped up and hugged me as she said this. I got hugs from everyone.

"Bella, who's this?" Rosalie said gesturing the girls who were staying quite. I looked at the girls telling them to introduce them.

"I'm, Rensemee (or I go by Nessie) Carlie Alice Cullen."

"I'm Elizabeth (or I go by Beth) Carlie Rosalie Cullen."

"These are my daughters." I said. I watched four vampires stear with their mouths hang open at me.

"So where's Edward?" I said shyly trying to change the subject. Jasper answered trying to clam everyone down.

"He went hunting, he'll be back for the rest of our classes." I nodded. Rose and Alice were the first to ask questions.

"Bella, who's their father?" Umm really you couldn't tell. Look as Rensemee's hair. Rose asked another question before I could answer Alice.

"Cullen?"

"Yes, when I had the girls I gave them Cullen after their father, I went by Bella Cullen for a while but we had to switch every now and then."Rose Alice and I were in a small circle talking while Emmett and Jasper were talking to Nessie and Beth just asking random questions trying to get to know them.

"So how did you become a vampire?" Alice asked.

"When I gave birth to the twins the birthing changed me."

"So the girls are what half human half vampire?" Rose seemed confused.

"Yes, I was human when they were connived and I think I was half vampire when they were born then once they were born I was a full vampire."

"I can't believe were aunt's and Emmett and Jazzy are uncle's. Carlisle and Esme are grandparents." I nodded. I saw Rose looking at my hands so I put them in my lap.

"Edward has no clue." I said under my breath.

"Bella, let me see your hand again?" She asked. I put my hands back on the table, I think if they could cry they would be.

"You're wearing the Cullen Crest on your wedding finger," Their eyes shot to Nessie and Beth's necklaces. "They were it too," I nodded.

"Bella, we really meant that much to you that you wear our Crest and our name?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Alice, I love each and every one of you and so do Nessie and Beth, of course I had to keep apart of you with me," The questions continued until the bell rang. We said our goodbye's and headed toward our classes. In the halls I heard everyone talking about how there were so many new kids. I walked into the classroom, I knew I was early. I asked Mr. Greene where to sit and I was at the desk that no one was at. The same one I was at 20 years ago. As the bell rang one last student walked in.

**Edward's Point of View**

Life has been lifeless. I don't feel any reason to live, I don't feel any reason why I should be here I thought I could take it coming back here but it's a little more painful than I thought. I miss my Bella so much. I don't know how I could even stayed alive this long. Alice and Esme have tried as much as they could to cheer me up; I just couldn't feel normal because normal didn't exist anymore. My normal was with Bella and I couldn't even be around her anymore. I knew she had gone got married had kids. I was happy for her but I still felt selfish because I wanted nothing more than to go and find her and tell her how much I love her. How much I miss her. I just wish that whoever she married she loved, I wouldn't want her in a marriage that she wasn't happy in. I did what was best for her I hope.

Today was the first day back to Forks High. One place that I haven't been in 20 years. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were all so excited to be back in Forks, I think Forks is their favorite place to live out of all the places we've been. I love Forks but I reminds me of Bella so much.

Alice didn't let me dress myself as usual. I was told to wear dark wash jeans with a white t-shirt. I didn't want to make Alice mad so I did as I was told. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett rode in Emmett's new Jeep and I drove my new Volvo. It was really hard to let the old one go but I liked my new one. I parked in the parking lot and waited at the end of my car as the Jeep pulled in next to me. I don't really want to be here. I don't want all the memories that I knew I was going to be receiving while I was here. I wanted nothing but my Bella.

I walked with my family to the front office to get our schedules. The older women behind the desk's eyes seemed to pop open when she saw us.

Alice spoke. "Hi, were the Cullen's and Hale's?"

"Oh yes, names please?"

"Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Alice pointed to each of us when she said our names. The women nodded and looked through her files. She handed Alice a stack of papers.

"There are your timetables and maps of the school." The women said.

"Thank you." Alice said as she gave each of us our schedules. We all compared schedules.

_Edward Cullen__ Student ID: 598124 Lockers: 255 _

_1. World History_

_2. English_

_3. French_

_Lunch_

_4. Biology_

_5. Trig_

_6. Fitness & Health_

Alice Cullen Student ID: 589624 Lockers: 256

_1. World History_

_2. English_

_3. Drama_

_Lunch_

_4. Trig_

_5. Biology_

_6. Fitness & Health_

_Jasper Hale Student ID: 589642 Lockers: 258_

_1. World History_

_2. English_

_3. Trig_

_Lunch_

_4. War History_

_5. Biology_

_6. Fitness & Health_

_Emmett Cullen Student ID: 589648 Lockers: 259_

_1. World History_

_2. English_

_3. French_

_Lunch_

_4. Trig_

_5. Biology_

_6. Fitness & Health_

_Rosalie Hale Student ID: 589652 Lockers: 257_

_1. World History_

_2. Spanish_

_3. English_

_Lunch_

_4. Trig_

_5. Car Shop_

_6. Fitness & Health_

All six of us had first, everyone but Rosalie had second. Jasper and I had third, Alice Emmett and Rosalie had forth. Jasper, Emmett and Alice all had fifth. We all had sixth together.

I throw my map away knowing I wouldn't need it and headed toward class. Everything was boring, there was more vampires here I could smell them. My first classes were full of notes and boring talks. Once lunch came I told Jasper that I was going to go hunt real quick during lunch.

I didn't take my car I just ran into the forest. I found a couple deer and dug my teeth in. The burning in my throat was cooling down. I had hunted two deer before I had to head back to school. I didn't have time to go to the lunch room; I was going to be late for biology. I caught the scent of the other vampire; they must be in my biology class. I walked in the door just say the bell rang. Everyone was already seated I let the teacher know I was new and looked at the last empty seat. The girl next to that seat was so familiar but she had the scent of vampire but the smell of fuchsias. I saw the girl look up, she had long curly chocolate brown hair with pale skin and liquid topaz eyes. I knew who she was my Bella. Bella was here and she was a vampire. I walked to my seat next to her trying not to make eye contact. I kept my head down taking notes not looking at her. Bella stayed still taking her notes calmly. Oh how much I missed her. I finally got the courage to look at her, know how much pain I could have caused her. I saw the last thing I expected. Bella was smiling.

_Hello Edward._ I could hear Bella's thoughts.

_One of my powers is I can talk to people in their minds and I can hear them as well but I can turn it off and on. I also have always had a shield that's way you could never hear my thoughts. _Bella still smiled as she talked. I still could talk or think whatever I was going to have to do.

_Bella?_

_Yes, it's me. _

_How? How is this possible?_ Bella hesitated she went back to writing her notes, I didn't think she was going to answer but I was wrong. I knew she had put her shield up as she thought about what she was going to say to me.

_I'll tell you after school. I can show you better than I can tell you_. What was she talking about? I just nodded. All I wanted to do was tell her how much I loved her and how much I missed her. Bella had put her shield back up and most not be listening to my thoughts anymore. I continued to take notes on something I've known for about one hundred years. I caught glipse of the chain on Bella's neck, it was a diamond E. I also saw her ring on her wedding finger, the Cullen Crest. But why an E?

**Bella's Point Of View**

Edward. Edward walked into the classroom. I felt my heart drop as he walked in. All my feelings came out of there protective box and washed over me. I watched him, before he turned his head. I looked down at my paper taking notes. Edward walked over and sat next to me. He still hadn't looked at me; since I'm sure he realized it was me. I looked at him, right when he turned his head to face me I smiled.

_Hello Edward._ I said. _One of my powers is I can talk to people in their minds and I can hear them as well I can turn it off. I also have always had a shield that's way you could never hear my thoughts. _I kept smiling.

_Bella?_

_Yes, it's me. _

_How? How is this possible?_ I hesitated went back to writing my notes. What was I going to tell him? I put my shield back up. How would I tell him about his daughters? It would be so much easier to just show him. _I'll tell you after school. I can show you better than I can tell you_. Edward nodded. We both went back to taking notes, once biology was over I went to trig. And most to my surprise Edward was in that class too but I was on the other side of the room from him.

I knew I had gym next with the girls; I was really glad we all brought knit shorts and tank tops. Trig ended quickly I was able to get out of there without running into Edward I got to my locker I saw the girls already walking to the gym. I opened my locker and put my books inside; I opened my bag and found my navy blue knit shorts and white tank top. I was about to close my locker, when I heard the one next to mine open. I looked over my shoulder and saw that last thing I thought. Edward. Really? His locker was right next to mine. I just gave a smile and went to the girl's locker room. I saw Rensemee and Elizabeth changing and Alice and Rosalie were talking to the girl's they were already changed. They were wearing the same thing as us. But Alice had pink knit shorts and Rosalie had red. Rensemee was in purple and Elizabeth was in green. We all had white tops.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said when she saw me.

"Hi guys." No one was in the locker room but us so I got dressed at vampire speed because everyone else was ready changed.

"Ready?" I asked Nessie and Beth. They nodded.

All five of us walked out there were volley ball quarts set up. I turned to the open door the guy's locker room and I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper all in basketball shorts and t-shirts. Edward was in black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Emmett, blue and gray and Jasper in gray and red. Looks like the one class we are all in is Fitness & Health.

Once we had told the teachers we were here we got put on to volleyball teams. I was with Rensemee, Elizabeth and Emmett. Then a bunch of other kids. Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Jasper were together playing against us. Right before we started I had to serve, I was better than when I was human but I still wasn't very good, Rensemee touched me and showed me a picture of Edward and I in our meadow. Both of us sparkling in the sun.

_I hope this happens for your mom, I want to meet my daddy soon you know._ I laughed and nodded.

I served the ball and moved my position up between Nessie and Beth. We played the whole period. Emmett was starting to lift me up so I could spike the ball. I can't believe how much I've missed my big brother.

The bell rang we changed and went out to our cars. I was just about to get in my Camaro before Alice stopped me.

"Bella, will you please come over tonight. Esme and Carlisle would want to see you." I thought about it. I really wanted to see them.

"Sure, just let me go home and shower." Alice smiled.

"Great, see ya later." I laughed and drove home. The girl's followed me.

I told the girls to change or shower whatever they wanted and that they would have to be ready in an hour. I took a nice warm shower, I couldn't be more excited to see Esme and Carlisle, they were like my second parents. I thought it would be best if I changed. I picked a pair of white skinny jeans with a midnight blue on shoulder long sleeve shirt, I chose a pair of midnight blue sandals that had blue jewels on them, on my wrist that was bare I ware white and blue pearls, I also paired it with thin blue bangles. I put on my E necklace and a pair of diamond hoops in silver. I blow my hair dry leaving it in curls added eyeliner and mascara and was ready. I went to Beth's room first to see if she was ready.

Beth was wearing a purple sundress, with a white cardigan, her silver jeweled. Some Hoop earring and a purple flower ring, a silver but beaded necklace with flowers on it. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok let's go get Ness." Beth nodded and followed me to Rensemee's room. I knocked on the door before going in.

"Ready?" I asked again. Nessie was standing in front of me wearing a pink off the shoulder dress that hugged into her waist, a pair of pink and blue polka doted heels. A pink flower ring, a blue pendent and blue pear shaped earrings.

"Yeah, mom let's go."

"Okay." With that we left off running toward the Cullen house. I knew the way very well. Once I arrived I didn't know what to expect.

* * *

!


	3. Read Me!

Hey, Everyone! I will not be continuing this story, as the characters have stopped speaking to me.

I'm just out of inspiration! I will be taking the stories down as of tomorrow.

If you would like to adopt the stories or read over them one last time, please do so, or contact me. I would love to see these stories be adopted and be able to read what your wonderful minds came up with based upon a idea that was in my head! LOL.

Please, please don't be angry with me. Contact through messaging if you would like to adopt or leave a review with your thoughts. I value opinions and cant wait to read your goodbyes the these stories. Anyone who wishes to adopt, can always consult me if needed as they continue on with the story!

Also check out my story Forbidden Love! It's the only story I am keeping and lately I've been updating everyday!

Thank you, Anddi


	4. I've Been Adopted!

**I'll Always Love You** has been adopted by SimplyNessieCullen

**Darkness's Sunshine** has been adopted by Sarah2086

Alright guys, these lovely ladies have adopted these two stories from me!

I cant wait to read what they had added and I hope you all faithful readers will go and read their additions.

Please, please check out the only story I am keeping **Forbidden Love**!

To all my faithful readers, I hope you don't stop visiting my work because I have decided to give up stories that I could no longer do justice for!

Please still look out for stories I publish and I am not done writing by any means!


End file.
